


Fish Stories & Other Fibs

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Everyone tells a fish story now and then.(also posted as just "Fish Stories")
Relationships: Leon/Sora
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Fish Stories & Other Fibs

**Author's Note:**

> KHYML 15MinChallenge 'terradiddle'. June 7, 2004.

He really hadn't expected Leon to be the sort to tell fish stories. At least, Sora thought they were fish stories. He had never once seen anything remotely resembling a fish in the dark waters below Traverse Town where Merlin lived, but he also had never really looked.

And somehow, Leon had managed to provide fish for dinner, which did give a bit of credibility to his tale. Leon wasn't really the type to lie, anyway.

Either way, Sora held Leon in high regard. Despite Leon being older, he felt he had a sort of friend in the man.

Fish stories were forgivable. He came from a village that relied on fishing, so he was used to them. He occasionally told them himself - mainly to impress Riku.

Someday he wanted to instill in Riku the knowledge Leon had given him so freely and without hesitation. It wouldn't just be a fish story, it would be something real and true.

Leave it to Leon to catch the faraway look in his eye. Sora didn't know how to defend himself from an accusation like that. Instead he just told the truth, about fish stories and the like.

Later that evening, when the town had rolled in the streets and not a creature dared stir in the darkness, Sora found himself in warm arms, glad that whatever had happened in Leon's past did not taint the present.

Sora did not know all of Leon's story, and no matter how much he really wanted to ask, he doubted that he would get the complete truth.

He knew Leon was not a liar, but instead the type of man who might tell a fish story, either to protect the truth or to save someone from it.


End file.
